


One thing leads to another

by donnawanderedoff



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Abby picks Marcus up at a bar, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Time, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, surgeon Abby meets lawyer Marcus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 08:05:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnawanderedoff/pseuds/donnawanderedoff
Summary: MadnessThat’s what this is. Utter madness. Abby blames the vodka tonic’s she’d been knocking back since 1:30 pm. She must be experiencing some kind of a mild-life crisis because she does not pick up random men at a bar and bring them back to her room.AKA Abby and Marcus meet at a bar, have a couple of drinks and well....things most certainly escalate





	One thing leads to another

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StardustAndTeacups](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustAndTeacups/gifts).



> This fic is a belated birthdaypresent for the one and only Katherine. Once again, happy birthday dear!!!! I'm so happy to have met you and I do hope you'll enjoy this little present ;)

_Madness_

That’s what this is. Utter madness. Abby blames the vodka tonic’s she’d been knocking back since 1 pm.

She’s not the type of person who does this. _Ever_. Sure there had been a time where she made out with a random guy after a couple of drinks, but that had been a long _long_ time ago. Literally, during the previous century, she remembers with a grimace. And then there had been Jake. Sweet, funny, attractive, smart Jake whom she married and had a daughter with. It had been only Jake for nearly 17 years until one morning two officers had shown up at her door, informing her that her husband had been in a fatal accident. That had been almost four years ago and there had been nobody else since.

Well unless you counted her vibrator, but that was hardly a sufficient replacement of having sex with another person. And it’s not like it had been her idea to purchase the toy. Naturally, that had been her best friend - Callie’s - idea, who does mean well but should _really_ work on the enactment of her little plans _._ Especially when it concerned gifting her a ridiculously bright coloured vibrator which Abby had, clueless to the content within the brown package and to her utter mortification, opened in front of her _daughter._ Honestly, she has no idea who had been redder, her or Clarke. Of course, at first she had absolutely refused to use the thing. But as time went on......well let’s just say that there’s only so much you can achieve while using only your fingers.

But still, no matter how you looked at it, there was nevertheless a major difference between using a toy and what she’s currently doing. Or rather _whom_. Abby still can’t wrap her head around the fact that she picked up a _man_ at a hotel bar. A man she has barely known for three hours. A man with the most intense eyes and enthralling voice. Not to mention with a glorious head of hair and a beard her fingers had been itching to run through from the second she had spotted him walking towards the bar where she had been sitting.

 _Nope_ , she thinks when her back hits the closed door of her hotel room - her fingers tugging on his hair so she can drag his mouth back against hers - her mind isn’t even at stage one of processing this, whatever this is. However, her mind might not be able to wrap itself around her current actions, her legs have apparently absolutely no problem with wrapping themselves around his waist. Her hips move instinctively against his hardness, which is straining against his pants. Pants which she couldn’t help but admire when she first noticed him at the other end of the hotel’s bar. She has always had a soft spot for a man in a suit, especially when said suit showed off the man’s ass. But as she grinds again him, those pants couldn’t possibly be comfortable at this stage. His hands grip her backside and he effortlessly lifts her just that bit higher so he can adjust his stance until - _oh god  -_ until with every thrust his hardness rubs against her clit and Abby swears she can see _actual_ stars. When she starts to thrust back, she eagerly swallows the strangled moan he lets out and she feels a thrill at the way his fingers dig into her skin. Abby hasn’t felt this alive in _years._

_Madness._

She must be experiencing some kind of a mid-life crisis, there is no other explanation. She simply must be because she’s never this reckless. It’s not who she is, nor what she does. She’s Abby Griffin, née Abigail Walters, head surgeon of Boston’s General Hospital, mother of an art student, jogger and lover of detective novels. Which is not to say that she _always_ follows the rules - her boss, co-workers, friends and family can _definitely_ vouch for that - but she does not pick up random men and bring them back to her room. She has never seen the appeal in having one-night stands. Well, until now she hasn’t. But there had been something about the man currently peppering her throat with kisses that had drawn her to him.

 _Yes, the way he looked in a suit,_ her traitorous mind whispers.

So here she is, mere hours later after toasting to boring conferences, annoying bosses and being parents, sprawled across the mattress of her queen sized bed with a man’s head - no with _Marcus’ head_ \- between her legs, eating her out in a way that has her clinging to the sheets, her head thrown back and spine arched in pleasure. Abby has no idea how or when she got from being pressed against the door at the other end of the room to laying on top of the bed. All she knows is that her dress is bunched up around her waist, the location of her panties is currently unknown - not that she’s particularly interested in its whereabouts, at this stage she doesn’t even remember what they looked like or what colour they were - and her heel clad feet are digging into Marcus’ lower back. Which can’t be pleasant, but the second his tongue starts to run along her folds, Abby loses all strength to care about any potential heel marks she’s leaving behind. Especially when he pushes the tip of his tongue inside of her while gently sucking down.

 _Oh_ _god. That man most certainly knows how to use his mouth. He’s_ _good_ _. So_ _very, very good._

* * *

Finally able to extract herself from a group of potential investors for her new training program, Abby makes her way over to the bar and settles down at a nearby table. It’s a little bit at the back so she has some privacy but she’s still able to have an oversight of the place and the entrance. She has just started to text Clarke when a waiter appears next to her. With a glance at her watch, Abby deems to late enough to have a drink. Besides her next meeting isn’t until 8 pm.

“A vodka tonic please.”

The waiter, a young man whose eyes linger on her legs blushes when he’s caught looking.  When she offers him a smile, he replies with a bashful smile before making his way towards the bar, giving the bartender her order.

Pulling out her folder, Abby rereads her notes and the added remarks that had come up during her earlier presentation. She acknowledges the arrival of her drink with a faint nod, her attention entirely captured by her research. 

She doesn’t know how long she’s been reading, just that she’s on her third vodka tonic when chatter from the bar’s entrance causes her to look up. A large group of men in suits walks in, animatedly chatting. Probably lawyers, Abby thinks, she saw the signs indicating that another conference was also taking place at the hotel. Just as she’s about to return her focus to her notes, her eyes fall on a man and there’s something that makes her gaze linger.

There’s something about him.

Something that makes him stand out. Perhaps it’s the fact that of all the men wearing suits he’s the only one with a beard. The only one whose hair wasn’t slicked back. In fact, there’s something about his hair - which almost looks ruffled - and at that unruly curl against his forehead that makes her fingers itch.

Abby can’t seem to tear her gaze away but when his eyes flicker towards her end of the bar, their eyes briefly lock and she feels herself flush. She quickly looks away, returning her gaze towards her papers.

_Guess those vodka tonic’s on an almost empty stomach wasn’t such a good idea._

After a couple of minutes and another sip of her drink, Abby feels comfortable enough to sneak a glance, making sure her gaze is mostly covered by her hair.  Soon enough she’s able to locate him. He’s stepped away from the other men and is currently standing next to the bar while trying to catch the bartender’s attention.

_Maybe she could..._

Could what? Walk up to him and do or say what exactly? Order him a drink? Ask what he’s doing here? Or use some other stupid chat-up line? Does she even know how to flirt?

As she takes another sip of her drink, Abby shaking her head at her ridiculous thoughts. 

 _Why are they ridiculous? What’s the worst thing that could happen?_ A voice that strangely sounded like Callie echoed through her mind.

_I could make a fool of myself._

_Oh please. Such excuses. You’re in a city miles away from home. It’s not like you’ll ever see him again._

Which was a fair point. She _was_ basically on the other side of the country. She didn’t have to tell him her name. She could pretend to be someone else. She could - just for this once - do something wild. Do something that would make Callie jump up and down in excitement. 

Alright then.

She has made her decision. She’s going to do it. She’s going to get up, walk towards the bar and talk to a complete stranger. But first, first she’ll need just a little bit more _liquid_ courage. Finishing her drink Abby puts her papers away and just as she’s about to rise from her seat a blonde woman settles down next to the man.

A rather familiar blonde. _Unfortunately._

Not for the first time since knowing Diana Sydney, Abby curses the woman’s existence. 

With pursed lips, Abby observes how Diana shuffles closer to the man, most certainly showing him _plenty_ of cleavage. She also can’t help but notice the brief look of discomfort that flashes across the man’s face when Diana leans closer. And she can’t say she blames him. She has firsthand experience in dealing with both the woman and her excessive use of perfume.

As Diana continues to talk and invade the man’s personal space, his eyes flicker across the room, probably in search for a way out. Eventually, they fall on hers and even from the distance between them, the panic in his eyes is unmistakable.

Making a split decision, Abby gathers her things and takes her phone out while getting up and moving towards the bar.

“Yes of course. I’ll absolutely tell her when I see her Wallace. I know how important this deal is. Alright. Goodbye,” she ends the call as she comes to a halt next to them.

Ignoring Diana, Abby turns towards the man with a smile.

“So sorry I’m late, Clarke FaceTimed and on my way over my boss called. I hope I didn’t make you wait too long,” she states while leaning in, giving him a hug and kissing his cheek.

“I’m Abby. You?” She softly whispers, carefully making sure that Diana can’t hear her.

“Marcus,” comes his hushed reply, his breath caressing her ear as his beard slightly scratches her skin. She immediately loves his voice, it’s deep and soothing.

“That’s totally alright Abby. The meeting ran out so I was a bit later too,” he reassures her as she pulls away, one of his hands coming to rest on her arm and Abby’s acutely aware of the warmth and weight of his touch.

“I’m so happy to hear that. I do have one little thing to -” she stars to reply, only to fall silent when she pretends to notice the woman sitting next to him for the first time. “Oh Diana, I’m sorry I didn’t see you before. I didn’t know you knew Marcus?” She asks, her voice coming out surprised, catching the way the other woman’s eyes narrow at the closeness between Abby and the man.

“We don’t actually,” Diana snaps and Abby barely manages to hold back a smirk.

“Ah,” is all she lets out. “Anyhow, it’s actually fortunate that I found you two together. Wallace just called, there’s a problem and he needs you to call him. He didn’t leave any specifics just that you needed to ring him.”

“What? Now?” She exclaims.

“Now,” Abby insists, knowing fully well that Diana wouldn’t risk upsetting their hospital administrator.

With a huff and final glare, the blonde gets up from her seat. “Alright then. It was so nice meeting you Marcus. I do hope we can continue our little chat later,” she murmurs with a smile before getting up and leaving, swaying her hips as she does. The action elicits an eye roll from Abby which the man notices, causing him to chuckle.

“Thank you,” he says after Diana’s left. His voice is soft but sincere.

Abby shrugs, “No problem whatsoever. I’ve worked with her for the past five years, I know how _overwhelming_ she can be.”

“You work with her?” he exclaims, his eyebrows raised. “I do not envy you at all and this is coming from a man whose surrounded by lawyers most of the time,” he continues, his voice taking on a teasing note.

_She was right about him being a lawyer then._

It’s only when Abby turns her head back to him that she realises how close they still are. His nearness throws her off for a split second. She debates if she should take a step backward, but then his eyes linger on her lips and she feels a flutter in her stomach.

“To be honest sometimes I wonder whose more difficult to deal with, her or my patients,” she quietly confesses, a tiny smirk tugging at her lips.

That reply elicits another chuckle and the sound goes straight to her core, making her flush.

_Get a grip on yourself Abigail._

_Hmm, I rather prefer him having a grip,_ her mind - much to her chagrin - whispers.

They continue to gaze at each other, the air between them tense. The thumb of the hand that’s still resting on her arm starts to slowly move against her skin. The movement is so gentle Abby doesn’t know if he’s aware of it. The contact alone is enough for her to get goosebumps.

“Can I get you two anything?”

The arrival of the bartender breaks whatever bubble they were in. Blushing Abby takes a step backward, causing his hand to slide from her arm and she immediately misses the contact.

“Uhm,” Marcus clears his throat, his eyes darting between her and the bartender, unsure of how to answer.

Just as she opens her mouth to politely decline, he blurts out, “Would you like anything to drink? As a thank you for saving me?”

His tone is hesitant and she think she can detect some redness on his cheeks and Abby can’t help but smile.

“I hardly saved you,” she starts to reply, instantly noticing how his shoulders slump.

 _He wanted me to say yes,_ her brain screams.

“But -,” she quickly continues, causing his eyes to snap back towards hers, “I definitely won’t say no to another drink.” She finishes before sitting down on the stool next to him.

His reply is a broad smile and Abby’s captivated by the twinkling in his eyes. She’s also glad to be sitting down because she can feel her knees getting weak. Which is such a cliché and she honestly never thought she would _ever_ be the type of person who would think such a sentence - she used to scoff at such clichés - but today is filled with surprises it seems. Not that she minds.

No, she doesn’t mind at all.

* * *

When Marcus pushes a finger inside - stroking her inner walls - while his tongue continues to lick her clit, Abby almost feels faint with pleasure.

One of her hands glides through his hair, her fingers gripping the strands as she gently pushes his mouth closer, her hips jerking upwards. She feels his appreciative moan vibrating against her slick and sensitive clit, causing her to tug on his hair in response. Which seems to excite him because he pushes another finger inside, his pace increasing. When she tugs on his hair again - indicating that she wants more, he’s quick to comply. His fingers curl, repeatedly hitting a spot so good it tears out a moan from her throat. The pleasure is _blinding._ Her hips are moving erratically against the ministrations of his fingers and mouth.

 _Fuck_ \- she’s almost there. She can feel her orgasm building, the coil in her stomach tightens even further.

“Marcus I-” she gasps, tugging on his hair. She’s so close. So _goddamn_ close.

He seems to understand what she wants because just as his fingers start to move faster the tip of his tongue circles her clit.

_Oh - ohh_

The fingers of her hand not currently gripping his hair - which has to be painful for him at this stage -  are digging into the mattress so hard her knuckles turn white.

It only takes one final flick of his tongue and she’s coming like she hasn’t in a long time. Her orgasm is so intense it momentarily takes her breath away, her body tense until a hoarse moan escapes her lips as waves and waves of bliss consume her.

He continues to softly lick her, prolonging her orgasm until small tremors wreck her body, making her legs twitch with his head still pressed against her core.

“That was - ” she pants, unable to properly describe just how she feels.

Words like _amazing, earth-shattering, mind-blowing_ and _wonderful_ flash through her head but her mind is too scattered to form sentences.  

“Good?” Marcus finishes for her. But where she would have expected him to sound smug, he almost sounds nervous? Which baffles Abby because mere seconds ago she was literally screaming out his name.

“Good? Good isn’t the word I would use. Magnificent comes closer,” she murmurs, her breathing still irregular.

“Yeah?” He presses while moving until he can rest his chin on her lower stomach, his beard slightly scratching her skin.

Abby shifts, resting her weight on her elbows so she can gaze down. When she has a proper view of his face, she nearly moans at the sight. His hair is ruffled from where her fingers had been gripping the strands, his eyes are dark, his lips swollen and his beard is still damp with her juices.

“Absolutely,” she softly reassures him, reaching until she can gently caress his cheek. “Now how about you take off those clothes? And help me out of my dress?”

His reaction is instant. Gone is his hesitance. Instead, he’s grinning. “Yes ma’am,” he states before removing himself from the edge of the bed. Once he’s standing he wastes no time in removing his shoes and clothes. For a split second, Abby feels disappointed with his hastiness - she wouldn’t have minded a bit of a show - but when she remembers that it has been almost  _4_ _years_ sinceshe had sex, any notions she had of taking it slowly evaporate. Especially when he’s finally naked, looking down at her and she lets her gaze roam over his body _._

Her eyes grow wide at the sight of his muscled chest, his broad shoulders and as she lets her eyes move downwards to his - _oh my._

“Am I safe to assume that you like what you see?” He asks and now he _does_ sound just a tad smug. And he has _every_ right to be.

Her eyes snap towards his, “Absolutely,” she murmurs, echoing her earlier statement _._

* * *

Abby honestly can't remember the last time she has laughed this much.

Marcus Kane was absolutely not some stiff _I have no sense of humor_ lawyer. They're down three drinks and so far they have talked about the typical topics such as jobs - He recently started his own pro-bono firm -, hobbies - gardening, jogging and reading - and children - He's a single father of two. A son, Bellamy and a girl, Octavia. They're adopted but according to the siblings, that's a mere detail and not even worth mentioning. His obvious love for his children and the proud way in which he told her about Bellamy's academic success and Octavia's latest win at a horse jumping competition immediately warmed her heart.

"Oh please tell me you're kidding," she manages to gasp between giggles, one of her hands wiping away any remaining tears.

"I truly wish I was. I have no idea who was more mortified, me, Bellamy or the girl," Marcus replies with a shake of his head. He looks slightly pained just recalling the time he walked in on his son.

"I can already imagine you standing in the doorway, completely caught off guard and not knowing how to react. I know I would be if I ever walked in on Clarke," Abby says while taking another sip of her drink. "What happened next?"

Instead of replying Marcus clears his throat before downing his whiskey. "Another one?" He asks as he signals the bartender.

His evasion of her question doesn't go unnoticed, but she nods, patiently waiting until he has ordered them another drink and the bartender leaves them alone.

"Don't think I haven't noticed your not so subtle deflection of my question Mr. Kane," she gently admonishes him.

"I didn't think you did," he replies, "The truth is, things got even more awkward."

"More awkward? Marcus what did you do? Ask him if he was using protection?" She exclaims, clearing mentioning it as a joke but when Marcus clears his throat and breaks eye contact, her eyes grow wide in astonishment.

"You didn't?"

"Well, not exactly. I - uhm, god this is embarrassing," he murmurs, "When I walked in I, of course, instantly looked away. Unfortunately, my eyes fell onto his nightstand and the box of condoms on top of it. And for some reason I muttered; _Well at least you're being safe. Just don't go through the entire box tonight okay?_ turned around - nearly tripping over my feet in my haste and slammed the door shut," he confesses, his face flushed with embarrassment.

Abby, for her part, is barely holding it together. A fresh wave of giggles makes her body shake and she has to hold onto his arm in fear of sliding from her chair.

"I can't believe you said that. Don't go through the entire box - oh my god," she laughs, "Whatever made you think that would be a good thing to say?"

"To this day, I have absolutely no idea. I just panicked I guess. I saw the condoms and felt relieved he was using protection and somehow my brain decided to blurt that piece of information out," he explains with a laugh of his own.

Abby can't even reply, she's laughing that hard.

"You almost done? I'm starting to feel a little bit hurt," Marcus states, but she can tell he's teasing her since he's laughing as well.

"I'm sorry Marcus, but that's one of the most hilarious and awkward stories I've heard in a very long time," she apologises.

"Hmm well, I guess there are worse things than a beautiful woman laughing at you," he murmurs, his voice soft as one of his hands reaches out and intertwines their fingers, his thumb caressing the palm of her hand.

At the touch Abby felt her body flush, her amusement quickly dying down.

"Beautiful huh?" She breaths, the air between them growing heavy.

"Stunning actually."

The sincerity in his voice makes her blush. Feeling encouraged by the alcohol buzzing in her veins and the look in his eyes, Abby leans closer.

"I can think of several other and more _satisfactory_ things we could be doing instead," she proposes - holding her breath in anticipation and doubt when there's no immediate reply.

"I would like nothing more than to explore said things," he starts, his gaze dropping to her lips while saying this, causing her to shift in her seat,  " _but_ unfortunately I didn't book a room," he finished with an apologetic and almost pained frown.

Relieved that he didn't reject her, Abby smirks before reaching into her coat's pocket and taking out her key, relishing in his look of pleased surprise when he realises just what she's holding up. "Luckily for you, I did book a room."

"Lucky me indeed," he grins.

"Oh, I think we'll both feel lucky."

* * *

Moving in an upright position until she’s on her knees on the edge of the bed, Abby gathers the dress in her hands and in one move drags it over her head before carelessly letting it fall onto the ground. Leaving her completely naked to his gaze, and whatever flicker of self-consciousness she might have had, that quickly disappears at the sound of Marcus sucking in a breath, his eyes wide.

"I thought that was my job," he murmurs, his voice lower and deeper than she had heard before.

"Thought I would assist you," she replies while moving closer, feeling a thrill going through her at the way his eyes follow her every move. She doesn't think he has blinked since she took her dress off. 

"How helpful of you."

"Hmm."

Reaching out with one of her hands - which is slightly shaking but Abby doubts that Marcus notices at this stage, not when his eyes are trained on her breasts  - she lets her fingers graze his chest. It has been such a long time since she has touched another person in an intimate fashion and there’s just something in his eyes, something warm and intense that makes her shiver. As her fingers map his skin, familiarising herself with the shape of him, she can feel his muscles dancing beneath her touch.

Feeling bold Abby bends her head and her tongue darts out, finally tasting his skin. She can feel him tensing up, his breathing growing laboured as she continues to lick every inch of skin her current position gives her access to. His hands come to rest on her shoulders, but soon enough they start to move up and down her arms, gently and almost in an absentminded way. As if he doesn’t know what he’s doing, but he simply needs to touch her as well.

He's so warm and solid and _real._ Now that she has him in front of her and she knows how his skin tastes she's almost greedy for more. To have him deep inside of her, filling her. It just has been so _long_ and there's an ache inside of her - reawakened by this man, this man she barely knows yet feels as if they've known each other for _years -_ that needs to be satisfied.

“Marcus I-” she starts but trails off. How can she possibly explain to him how and what she’s feeling? That even though they just met, there’s something between them.

“I know, I feel it too.”

His reply is hushed as if he’s afraid that speaking too loud would break whatever’s happening between them. Taking her hand, he guides it to rest on top of his heart - which is beating wildly.

He’s looking down at her and everything she’s currently feeling, every emotion, is reflected back at her through his eyes. Not caring that she’s using another cliché, but somehow Marcus seems to know, _truly know,_ her.

Leaning down, he kisses her - soft brushes against her lips, cheeks, and forehead, numerous of nips against her throat - gently sucking on the delicate skin.

“That feels good,” she murmurs, “But Marcus before we go any further I have a question,” she says as she pulls him away from her skin.

Her serious tone causes him to slightly tense. “Anything Abby.”

“Well,” she starts and she’s trying _so hard_ not to laugh, “Did you follow Bellamy’s example and bring a box of condoms with you?”

Whatever question he might have expected, Abby can tell that this definitely wasn’t it. And she tries to keep a straight face, she really does but seeing the shocked look on his face is too much and she loses it, _completely._

She practically collapses against his body – and oh my god talk about firm muscles – shaking with laughter which some parts of his body seem to enjoy rather _a lot._

“I can’t believe you just brought up my son while I’m standing _naked_ in front of you,” he reproaches her with an incredulous shake of his head.

“Oh, I’m sorry Marcus. But I just couldn’t resist,” she replies between giggles, even though she’s not sorry _at all._

“Hmm.”

He clearly doesn’t believe her, not that she minds or – as he starts to caress her skin – care.

“So did you?” She presses as her fingers trail a path down his back. “Bring a box?”

“I did not,” he murmurs, unable to suppress a shiver at her caress.

“Tss. It’s a good thing I _am_ using protection then.”

At that Marcus has the audacity to smirk, “My savior, yet again,” he teases before brushing his lips against hers.

As they continue to exchange kisses Abby pulls him forward until they’re both resting on the bed. Him cradled between her thighs, his hardness nudging at her clit.

“Please,” she whispers and then, while he’s kissing her he pushes in ever so slowly and g _od_ it feels good.

It’s been so long she had nearly forgotten how good sex could be, could feel. How amazing it felt to have someone moving inside of you, your bodies pressed against each other.

Wanting more – it had been too goddamn long okay? – Abby wraps her legs around him, pulling him in deeper until he’s buried to the hilt.

They both let out a deep moan at the sensation.

“Move,” she orders while squeezing her inner muscles, evoking a groan from Marcus as he drops his head against her shoulder, feeling overwhelmed.

He can’t believe how good she feels wrapped around him. So he tells her, between thrusts, in stunned murmurs how amazing she feels. Whispers it against her mouth, her throat, her breasts, every piece of glorious skin he can find.

His strokes are deep and every groan, every kiss, every breathless exclamation of his name from between her lips spurs him on.

Abby scrapes her nails down his back, no doubt leaving behind some marks, before grabbing his ass and pulling her hips flush against his. The action causes Marcus to groan and push into her harder, feeling a thrill coursing through him at her responding gasp. She’s clinging to him with all her might while he thrust into her  _over and over,_ his pace relentless. 

Feeling himself getting close, Marcus buries his face in her neck, biting down on her skin as Abby tangles a hand in his hair and arches her back in pleasure.

Capturing her mouth in another kiss, he whispers “Are you close?”

Unable to speak, she merely nods, gasping when Marcus slides a hand down until he can rub her clit. The combination of his sharp thrusts and his fingers on too much and Abby feels herself rising towards the edge until with one final thrust she’s soaring, screaming out his name – the blood is pounding in her ears while Marcus’ movements are starting to become erratic, he’s nearing the edge as well. The sensation of her inner muscles gripping him with every move is simply too much and then he’s there - he’s coming ad his hips are jerking against her.

After a moment, they share a soft kiss before Marcus – much to her disappointment – withdraws. He rolls onto his back and she immediately curls her body around him, her chest pressed against his side, cheek resting on top of his chest and one of her legs slipping between this.

Abby’s amazed at how natural this all feels. It’s if they’ve done this before.

"So is this how you usually thank people who save you from unwelcome flirting?" she teasingly asks after she’s got her breathing more or less under control.

She can feel the rumble of his laughter from where her cheek’s pressed against his chest.

“No, you’re the first,” he confesses, his fingers stroking her back – following her spine before pressing a soft kiss against the top of her head.

Knowing that he hasn’t done this before either pleases her more than she feels comfortable admitting,  even to herself.

“You’re my first one as well,” Abby admits after a couple of seconds just enjoying each other’s presence.  “I just – I don’t know – wanted you to know that.”

“I’m honored to have been your first,” he solemnly replies and she punches his arm in retaliation, causing him to chuckle.

“Honestly though, I’m so happy you decided to step in and drive the scary woman away. It’s been such a long time since I’ve felt _anything_ like this,” Marcus states and he sounds so heartfelt that she simply has to kiss him.

Which she does.

Shifting, her fingers move through his hair as she pulls his head down before kissing him long and slow.

* * *

Abby wakes to the sound of an alarm. Blindly reaching out she grabs her phone and shuts it off.

_6:15 pm_

Huh. She can’t remember setting an alarm. Or fallen asleep. The last thing she remembers is being snuggled against Marcus. Speaking of which, she rolls over - only for her smile when she notices that the spot beside her is empty and - touching the mattress-  already cold.

Disappointment creeps and Abby mentally kicks herself for feeling sad. She barely knew him. Honestly, what did she expect _?_ That he’d still be here? That they would have sex again? Perhaps have some dinner? That’s not how a one night stand worked.

No, but then again, she didn’t think this was _just_ a random hook up either. She thought there had been something more going on between them. And from the way Marcus had acted, he had seemed to agree.

Guess she had been mistaken.

Not allowing herself to wallow she moves towards the edge of the bed, she has to get ready for her next presentation but as she starts to rise, her eyes fall on a piece of paper laying on top of the pillow next to hers and her heart leaps at the sight.

_He didn’t simply leave._

Quickly leaning over and grabbing it, her eyes scan the paper.

 

 

> Abby,
> 
> I'm so sorry that I left without waking you, but I couldn't risk missing my flight and I know I would have missed it if you'd been awake. Hopefully the alarm I set woke you up in time for your meeting. If not, I apologise and if you want I could make it up to you?
> 
> Only if you want to of course. I absolutely do not want to pressure you into something. But then again even after knowing you for only a couple of hours I already know you wouldn't do anything you don't want to do.
> 
> God has it only been hours?
> 
> To me it truly feels like we've know each other for a long time.
> 
> Was that a cliché? I feel like it was but even so, I don't care, I'm simply stating the truth. 
> 
> Alright, before I get completely side-tracked and start to recite poetry, I just want you to know that I enjoyed every second we spent together. I honestly can't remember the last time I ever felt this comfortable around someone, so thank you for that Abby. It truly means more than I can possibly say.
> 
> And if you want, I'd like to take you out for a date some time. I have more embarrassing stories to tell!
> 
> Marcus

 

At the bottom of the letter, he had written down both his email and phone number. Biting her lower lip Abby contemplates her next move. What should so do?

In the end, she grabs her phone - acting uncharacteristically hadn’t let her down so far today - adds his number to her contacts before typing a short message.

 

 

> Have a safe flight. Looking forward to hear more embarrassing dad stories.
> 
> A x

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and/or kudos are much appreciated


End file.
